thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Caesar Narrations
Trailers narrated by Adolf Caesar. Blacula (1972) Trailer The Children (1980) Trailer The Dark Crystal (1982) Trailer * "The Dark Crystal. It begins as a quest. A wonderful fantasy adventure." * "Journey into the mystical realm of sights...and sounds. Enter the world of the Dark Crystal." * "Now, from directors Jim Henson and Frank Oz, and Gary Kurtz, the producer of Star Wars, comes a new dimension of fantasy and adventure." * "Travel to the another world and another time in the age of wonder...The Dark Crystal." Dawn of the Dead (1978) Trailer Day of the Dead (1985) Trailer Doctor Butcher M.D., Medical Deviate (AKA: Zombie Holocaust) (1980) Trailer * "His name is Doctor Butcher M.D. Medical Deviate. He has perverted the science of medicine for his own maniacal means." * "Doctor Butcher M.D. Medical Deviate." * "See Doctor Butcher's diabolical surgery. See him mutilate patients with his murderous scalpel. Doctor Butcher loves New York. There are so many attracted patients to operate on." * "Doctor Butcher, Medical Deviate. He loves to operate on beautiful women." * "Doctor Butcher M.D. Medical Deviate. He's a deprived sadistic rapist, a bloodthirsty homocidal killer. And he makes house calls. Doctor Butcher M.D." The Dragon vs. Needles of Death (1976) 1982 Release Trailer * "The Dragon vs. Needles of Death. In the sinister shadows of night, lurks the newest and most deadly demon of the martial arts. Don Chien's Needles of Death. Killer steel spikes flung supersonic speed, ripping through anyone in their path." * "Needles of Death, a bloodthirsty martial-arts butcher. Can anyone escape the slaughter? The dragon king of martial arts, a kung-fu master. His fists of fury against these daggers of death." * "The Dragon vs. Needles of Death. A kung-fu powerhouse." * "The Dragon, an indestructible kung-fu killing machine, meets his most evil opponent." * "See him take on an army of kung-fu executioners. See Chien fire his needles 360 degrees around. He'll cut you up from all sides at once. They strike like lightning, kill, and torture! See The Dragon vs. Needles of Death. Rated R. Coming soon." The Evil Dead (1981) TV Spots Fighting Mad (1976) Trailer * "He's coming and he's fighting mad! The story of a man, his son and their dreams to go home again. Back to his family. And a peaceful life working his land...until they blow it out from under him." * "Strip miners raking the land and smashing lives, rolling over anyone who stands in their way." * "When they couldn't buy him out, they tried to beat him up." * "Justice goes to the highest bidder." * "When they can't steal their land, they go back to their lives." * "When the law doesn't work, he makes his own." * "A lone warrior, fighting the forces of greed and corruption." * "When you push too far, even a peaceful man can get fighting mad! Peter Fonda is Fighting Mad." Fighting Mad (AKA: Death Force) (1978) 1981 Release Trailer * "She's in Playboy. He's out of the Penitentiary. Now together, Jayne Kennedy and Leon Issac in... Fighting Mad." * "She is the woman that every man wants." * "Beaten, betrayed and busting loose. Introducing James Iglehart, a cold, calculating killing machine." * "Fighting Mad." * "When the going gets rough, the tough get going. Fighting Mad." * "Fighting Mad. Rated R. From 21st Century Distribution." The Hand (1981) Trailer Last House on the Left (1972) Trailer Mother's Day (1980) Trailer Nightmare (1981) Trailer * "Prepare yourself for the most intensely shocking motion picture of our time...Nightmare. The motion picture everyone is talking about." * "From the man who terrified you in Dawn of the Dead and Friday the 13th, special effects director Tom Savini, now comes...Nightmare." * "Terror will surround you." * "Pray you survive the night. Nightmare." * "Scream, but no one can help you." * "Where do you go? There is no place to hide." * "Nightmare." * "Nightmare. The dream you can't escape, alive! No one under 17 admitted. From 21st Century Distribution, coming soon." A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Trailer A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) Trailer The Prowler (1981) Trailer The Scaremaker (AKA: Girls Nite Out) (1982/1984) Trailer * "Scare is to defined as something sudden, ugly and terrifying. Fright is the result of being scared of your mind. Meet...The Scaremaker." * "The scavenger hunt was the biggest college weekend of the year, an event that would be from parties to graveyards. It was just another way to kill time." * "But something terrible happened. A dead man came home." * "The Scaremaker will take you places you've never been. You will watch the life run out of you." * "His corpse is sickening cold. It's too late when your heart races and pounds, when you feel your blood rushing through your veins. Never has terror been so real until you met...The Scaremaker. Rated R. Under 17 not admitted without parent." TV Spot * "Scare is to defined as something sudden, ugly and terrifying. Fright is the result of being scared of your mind. Meet the Scaremaker." * "The Scaremaker! A dead man come home. Rated R." The Secret of NIMH (1982) Trailer * "Aurora and Don Bluth Productions present, a classic adventure in motion picture entertainment." * "It's a fantasy with wizards and villains. It's an odyssey to another world, a world of fantasy and enchantment. It's a story of friendship. It's a classic story of courage...and a world of dangers...where courage is rewarded." * "A motion picture for everyone to share. Discover The Secret of NIMH, and rediscover the child in us all." Sleepaway Camp (1983) Trailer Category:Trailer Narrations